Sing A Little Louder
by DarkAngel814
Summary: When Ruthie finally gets her chance at a real music career she takes it however she may not be ready for the music career. COMPLETE
1. This Is My Story

Chapter one: This is my story

I've been singing since I was old enough to talk; however my first performance was when I was four years-old. I remember it just like it was yesterday. My parents used to brag about my ability to sing to anyone who would listen, it just so happened that they told the right person. They ended up talking to the head of our local minor league baseball team. Upon hearing of my amazing voice he asked if they would consider allowing me to sing the national anthem at their game on Saturday. My mother immediately agreed and that was how I got my first performance. Now unfortunately, my parents videotaped my performance and for years showed it at every family reunion along with my other performances.

When I was five years old I played simba in The Lion King, my favorite part was when I got to sing The Circle of Life with the entire cast we even had kids in the back dressed up as blades of grass singing "In the meadow". It was so much fun, and even I have to admit I looked absolutely adorable in my costume. It was full lion body suit with ears and everything. I think I also wore it for Halloween that year.

When I was six years old I moved up to a more mature role on the stage, I played Arielle from The Little Mermaid. I got to sing and dance, and at age I was most excited about getting to wear a wig. My mother made a glitter bikini top and a tail that could come off. I don't remember most of the actual play but I do remember singing Under The Sea with this boy named Mark, at the time I had thought he was cute I was only five, he played Sebastian and had to wear a huge crab costume.

When I was seven years old I performed in Aladdin, I got to be Jasmine. Of all the outfits hers was by far the coolest, to me at the time, because my mom actually went out and bought me a Jasmine costume. The only reason she did was because she was pregnant with twins and wasn't up to making me an outfit. I wasn't all that disappointed; at seven it was cooler to have bought the costume then to have your mom make it. The best part of the play was when we sang A Whole New World, because we had bought a little rug and taped it to a box mover and were riding around it while we sang. Unfortunately when we were riding off stage we crashed. It was pretty funny though, just not at the time.

When I was eight I decided I didn't want to act anymore I just wanted to sing, I figured I really wasn't all that good an actress anyway. I only got the leads for my amazing voice. So I stopped acting, but the summer going into third grade The Cheetah Girls hit the scene and my three best friends and me fell in love with them. That year the four of us signed up for the talent show, labeling ourselves The Cheetah Girls. We sang If I Never Knew You the crowd loved us. All three of my friends, Emily, Megan, and Charlotte, were good singers. We were amazing and every year afterward we sang a Cheetah Girl song in the talent show.

When I was thirteen years old, Emily, Megan, Charlotte and I faced the decision of what high school we were going to go. We all realized we were growing up and that this would be our last Cheetah performance. So we sang at the talent show, and then at our eighth grade graduation we sang Amigas, Cheetahs for our last and final performance together.

However I continued on performing in my new school. In ninth grade, at age fourteen I alone signed up for the talent show. Emily, Megan and Charlotte all chose the same school as I did, but decided they really didn't want to perform anymore. So I performed in the winter talent show alone. I performed Come Back To Me by Vanessa Hudgens. Everyone loved it and my high school career was set. That same year I performed Promiscuous in the spring talent show with my boyfriend Alec. Both the students and the teachers loved, my parents weren't crazy about my choice music but they thought I sang beautifully.

This brings me to recently; when I performed Unfaithful in the fall talent show I got the surprise of my life. One of the parents in the audience was a Music producer and while there watching his daughter perform he saw me and loved me. Which brings me to my current situation. Can I make it the real world?


	2. My Chance

Chapter Two: My Chance

Ruthie froze, her heart beating hard against her chest. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry and she just stood there gaping at the man in front of her. The noise around her was shattering her ears but she couldn't understand anything that was being said.

"So, what do you think?" He asked snapping her out of it. She just looked at him with a shocking looking on her face. Slowly a smile spread across her face.

"Ruthie?" Her mother said placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Oh My God! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" the scream echoed above the noise. Her parents looked at her, eyebrows raised. Ruthie went slightly pink not realizing how loud she had come off. She could feel her cheeks reddening.

"Yes," He laughed, "I am very serious. You have an amazing voice." Ruthie stared at him beaming.

"Oh thank you!" Thank you!" Ruthie said reaching out and grabbing his hand, she began to shake it vivaciously. "Thank you so much!" He laughed more ferociously than before as she stopped shaking his hand. He looked down at her. He was a big man about 6"2 with olive colored skin and jet black hair that he had slicked back. He was wearing an Armani suit and didn't look like he belonged at a school talent show.

Just then Jennifer Vinadali walked up and stood beside him. She didn't even look at Ruthie. She walked right up to him and put her arms around him. Ruthie raised her eyebrows confused as to how Jennifer knew him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you made it, finally it's only taken you forever I mean you didn't go to any of my performances last year--" She stopped mid-sentance as she spotted Ruthie. Her expression changed from one of triumph to one of pure disdain. Ruthie flinched at her gaze. Jennifer Vinadali was one of Ruthie's classmates. She had light brown hair that curled at the bottoms and her skin was perfectly tan. Her eyes were sea green sparkled as she spoke, all the guys thought her eyes were bewitching and Ruthie thought it was fitting considering she was a total witch. She was the most popular girl in school and hated Ruthie for taking away her spotlight at the last two school talent shows. She had an okay voice but nothing in comparison to Ruthie's, which obviously made her jealous.

"Hi, _Ruthie_" Jennifer spat out in a forced politeness. Ruthie smiled at her, batting her eyelashes at her, even Jennifer couldn't take this away from her. Or so she thought. But then she realized something horrible.

"Daddy, Mommy's had the car brought around are you ready to go?" Jennifer said a twinge of annoyance echoing in her voice. Ruthie's heart sunk. This was Jennifer's father. She would never in a million years allow him to produce her.

"In a minute honey I was just talking to Ruthie and her parents, here's my business card" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a brilliantly blue piece of paper with bright green letters on that shone _Vinadali Productions_. "Call me, tomorrow and we'll talk" He smiled and placed his arm around Jennifer, who had gone completely red. Ruthie was looking quite befallen due to her discovery that he was Jennifer's father. Ruthie and Jennifer locked eyes momentarily. Neither would have broken the gaze had it not been that Mr. Vinadali began to lead Jennifer away.

"Ruthie, This is so exciting," Annie cried the moment Mr. Vinadali had disappeared into the crowd.

"Yeah," Ruthie said half-heartedly. "Who would have thought—"

"I Know!" Her mother cut in, she was obviously excited she had always wanted Ruthie to take her Singing to the next level. She had always told her how remarkable her voice was. Ruthie knew it didn't matter how remarkable her voice was all that matters was what Jennifer was going to do next.


	3. Let The Rivalry Begin Continue

Chapter Three: Let The Rivalry Begin...Continue

Ruthie sat in the cafeteria pushing her food around with the pathetic plastic spork that school cafeterias were oh so famous for. She sighed as looked pathetically down at her imitation mashed potatoes. She heard a clanking of trays and shifting of seats as her best friends joined her at the table. Ruthie looked up smirking at her friend Colin; he had only just sat down and was already shoveling food into his mouth. Colin was a short boy with curly dirty blonde hair and frighteningly pale blue eyes in comparison to his bronzed skin tone. He was thin, considering all the food that he ate. Then there was, Jason, he had short spiky black hair and green eyes. Then of course there was Emily, Megan and Charlotte. Emily had blonde hair like Colin, only lighter and straight, and she had dark blue eyes and her skin like so many of the other California girls was also perfectly bronzed. Megan had flaming red hair that was pin straight and freckles all across her cheeks, with emerald green eyes. Charlotte had light brown hair that wavy and curled at the bottom with hazel brown eyes. Ruthie looked up, the table, which had only seconds before had been deserted was now completely filled.

"Hey," She laughing as Colin shoveled some more mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Wash' shup' wiff' yoush?" Colin said his mouth stuffed with food. Emily and Megan giggled while Charlotte and Jason rolled their eyes.

"Dude, How on _earth_ is she supposed to understand you?" Jason said looking at him like he was an idiot, which Jason had made clear he did. Jason was Charlotte's boyfriend and just recently Colin and Megan had begun dating. Emily was dating a boy name Michael Robbins; he was junior so he didn't eat lunch with them. Ruthie just shook her head and smiled.

"Well actually I have some good…well…" She smiled and blushed. "Okay I'm lying _great_ news!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Megan exclaimed. Ruthie smiled wickedly at her shocked expression.

"Spill now!" Emily demanded almost knocking her tray to the floor. Ruthie sighed.

"Okay well you know how last night was the talent show?" Ruthie said leading them on a bit. She wasn't just going to hand it to them especially since Emily had been late to the show, due to the fact she was _busy_ with Michael.

"Yes," Megan nodded enthusiastically; everyone had gotten quiet except for the chewing emitting from Colin's mouth.

"Well, after the show…" Stopping to take a sip from her soda.

"Come ON!" Emily demanded impatiently, her hand banging the side of her tray.

"If you don't tell her soon you will be getting a bill from my dry cleaner" Charlotte said as she wiped off a piece of broccoli that had flown off Emily's plate.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled before returning to glare at Ruthie. Ruthie smiled to herself.

"Okay well, Jennifer's father—" Ruthie stopped as Charlotte put her hand up signaling for Ruthie to stop. Ruthie looked at her curiously making sure to take note of Emily's annoyed stare.

"Jennifer? Jennifer Vinadali? Your arch-nemesis _Jennifer_?" Charlotte looked at her questioningly.

"Yes…" Ruthie said chuckling to herself. "That would be the one…Anyway, like I was saying. Jennifer's father was there and he happens to be…" She paused for dramatic effect.

"A music producer…" Emily's eyes bugged out, Megan's' mouth dropped, and Charlotte just merely smirked smugly. "He wants to check me our…he might sign me." Ruthie waited for it to sink in.

"AHH!" Emily and Megan screamed, even Charlotte squealed a bit. Colin choked on the new bit of food he was swallowing. Jason smiled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Emily screamed.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Megan squealed.

"Congratulations!" Charlotte said smiling.

"Duded that's awesome!" Jason said showing her a toothy grin.

"Ssshutup yoush gotsh to besh kidshing!" Colin said spraying food all over Megan.

"Colin," She whined brushing food bits off her shirt. "Shorry shun" She smiled hesitantly. Ruthie watched as the scene before her had unfolded.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us till just now!" Emily exclaimed a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Em, it's not that I didn't want to tell you…I just had to get used to the shock…and there's the fact that it might not even happen…" She said looking down at her plate again.

"What? Why?" Megan asked innocently. Just then Jennifer Vinadali walked over to their table her best friends, Felicity, Melody, Katrina, and Amber beside her.

"Hi, _Ruthie_," Jennifer sneered.

"Hi…" Ruthie said vaguely, turning in her seat to glare up at them.

"I heard your voice cracked while you were singing," she laughed turning to her friends who smiled and giggled along. "Not that I would know. I was to busy preparing to close the show. On a…_better_ note." Her face fell into a silent glare.

"That's funny, Cause your father seemed to think differently…" Ruthie said smugly staring straight at her. "In fact he thought I was great. But you know that. Seeing as you were there when her," She stopped and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small business card. "Gave me his _card_." She smiled evilly up at Jennifer whose face was fuming. She turned on her heel and motioned for her crew to follow. Ruthie placed the card back in her pocket and turned back to her friends.

"And you were worried about her…why?" Charlotte asked smugly.

"You know perfectly well why." Ruthie said calmly. "Just because I was able to show her up now doesn't mean anything. In the end she's the one who's gonna get to him first."

"Not necessarily…" Emily said smiling wickedly. Ruthie eyed her carefully before she caught on.

"Emily, your brilliant!" She said laughing.

"I know," She said laughing. Ruthie jumped up and grabbed her bag she was about to throw away her tray when Colin eyed it sadly. She smiled and slid it over to him before leaving the table. She pulled out her cell phone and the card and began dialing the number before she even entered the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a long time between updates. I have seven stories that I am supposedly working while I'm really only concentrating on like four. I've just been really into my new Harry Potter one. Check it out if you want It also happens to star my favorite curly-brown-haired-Camden (hee hee) Anyway I will try to update soon I'm not sure exactly where I'm going to go with this I have an idea but not much subplots. I'm hoping Jennifer will be able to provide some of that. Anyway please review! PRETTY PLEASE!! Let me know what you think! PLEASE!! Lol okay I'm done begging now lol! Hopefully I'll update soon. 


	4. Record

Chapter Four: Record

"Hello," A deep voice filled her head. Ruthie took a deep breath and pressed herself up against her locker.

"Mr. Vinadali?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The voice was sweet and calm which made Ruthie relax.

"It's Ruthie Camden. I go to school with Jennifer. You saw me at the talent show…" She trailed off. What if he _didn't _remember her.

"Oh Ruthie, how are you? Decided to take me up on my offer?" Ruthie sighed with relief.

"Yeah," She said. He laughed.

"Great why don't you come to my studio on Saturday and I'll show you off to the rest of my guys." Ruthie beamed.

"Okay! Great! BYE!" She said.

"Bye," He laughed. There was a click and a scream. Ruthie jumped up and down and ran back into the cafeteria ignoring the stares and glares as she pushed her way through.

* * *

"Ruthie, let's go!" Ruthie ran down the stairs skipping the last two, causing her to trip. She braced herself for the hard wood floor but instead met a pair of strong arms. She looked up. 

"Martin?" She looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Martin set her up right.

"I wanted to wish you luck," He said shrugging his shoulders. Ruthie wiped away the hair that was in her face and smiled up at him.

"Why don't you come with us?" She smiled. Martins face glowed as a smile spread across it.

"Hey, Martin. We're on our way out." Eric said as he walked into the room, totally killing the moment. Ruthie sighed and looked at her father.

"Martin's coming," She said simply.

"Ok, Well let's go." Eric headed for the door, Martin and Ruthie trailing behind.

The drive there was peaceful. Martin and Ruthie sat in the back listening to Eric talk about his band when he was younger. Ruthie had heard the story a million times and knew it by heart. It was a relief when they finally pulled up in front of the studio. Ruthie jumped out and raced for the door. She was already inside talking to Mr. Vinadali when Martin and Eric entered.

"Well, Ruthie why don't you follow me back here and we'll get started." He pointed down the hall and Ruthie followed her father and Martin walking behind them. At the end of the hall they turned into the left hand door. Ruthie went into shock. The room was amazing, solid light brown wood walls and six feet of sound equipment. Plexi-glass separated her from the recording area where a mike was standing alone. After he had handed her the lyrics and played her the music, he set her up in the recording area where they practiced for a bit. After which he left her in their ready to start recording. A few more guys walked in and stood beside Mr. Vinadali. He gave her the thumbs up and she began to sing the lyrics he had given her.

_Woke up one morning,_

_Thinking about._

_If I was being myself,_

_I tried to figure it out._

_I didn't know who I was._

_Or who I wanted to be._

_Cause all I knew was that I,_

_Wanted to be just me._

_I'm just me. _

_Just trying to be just me._

_I'm not trying to please,_

_Anyone but me._

Martin stared at her in amazement, he knew she had a beautiful voice but he was still amazed. He thought an angel was singing. Her voice was soft and pure. When she stopped he snapped out of it he looked around at the smiling faces. He knew that she had gotten it.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know it's short but I hope you like it. The song I wrote so please don't take it. I wrote it in tenth grade all the song's Ruthie sings I've written. I hope you liked this chapter and please review okay BYE BYE!_


	5. Performing

Chapter Five: Performing

Ruthie paced around backstage wringing her hands over and over and she walked back and forth behind the curtain. It was her first performance singing her own material and she had never been more nervous. They'd already begun recording, and had already finished two songs.

"Ten minutes," Ruthie nodded to the stage manager and walked over to a nearby mirror. She looked at reflection nervously, stretching her bright red t-shirt down over her stomach, where it popped back up. She had never worn a belly shirt and wasn't sure how her parents would feel. She knew they wouldn't like all the makeup or how low her jeans were, but they were low riders? She loved her hair though her curls fell softly around her face perfectly.

"Five minutes you need to get on stage!" Ruthie followed the stage manager, a tall thin lady with spiky blonde hair, onto the stage. Ruthie looked behind her as the band took their place. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The curtains drew back and the spotlight was on. She opened her eyes and the music filled her ears.

She smiled out at the crowd and sang.

_Woke up one morning,_

_Thinking about._

_If I was being myself,_

_I tried to figure it out._

_I didn't know who I was._

_Or who I wanted to be._

Ruthie smiled as she listened to her voice swim out of her, she began to move freely around the stage.

_Cause all I knew was that I,_

_Wanted to be just me._

_I'm just me. _

_Just trying to be just me._

_I'm not trying to please,_

_Anyone but me._

With the second verse Ruthie felt completely relaxed and could feel the attitude of the song shining out of her voice as she spun around and danced, giving even more attitude to the song.

_Plastic Barbie's in makeup,_

_With hair as fake as their smiles._

_Drowning people in cover-ups,_

_Trying to hide who they are._

_In a world where no one,_

_Knows who they really are._

_But all I know is that I,_

_Want to be just me. _

_I'm just me._

_Just trying to be just me._

_I'm not trying to please,_

_Anyone but me._

Ruthie smiled and backed over to the stand and listened to band play its solo. She scanned the crowd for their reaction, pleased to see all the smiles and hear all the cheers.

_At the age of fifteen,_

_No one should really know._

_Who they are_

_Should be determined,_

_As they learn and grow._

_But all I know is that I,_

_Want to be just me._

_I'm just me._

_Just trying to be just me._

_I'm not trying to please,_

_Anyone but me._

Ruthie belted out the final verse as the band blared behind her picking up the volume as Ruthie hit the high notes.

_Just live your life as yourself,_

_Don't even think about._

_Live your life like you want to, _

_And you'll eventually figure it out._

Ruthie prepared herself for the final chorus as the band played on. She was pleased at how well her first show was going.

_But all I know is that I,_

_Want to be just me._

_I'm just me._

_Just trying to be just me._

_I'm not trying to please,_

_Anyone but me._

_Anyone but me._

Ruthie took a deep breath as the final chords faded and were replaced by storms of cheers and clapping. Ruthie bowed and smiled out at the crowd. This was made it all worth it.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody I really wanted to update this story so I wrote this chapter and it progresses the story but it doesn't give you much info but you do get to read the complete version of the song from the previous chapter. It's a song I wrote in tenth grade and it's called Just Me.

I hope you like the chapter and my song. So let me know what you think of both in your review!


	6. Hit

Chapter Six: Hit

"Number one!" Ruthie said in shock. She couldn't believe her song was number one on all the radio stations and they hadn't even released the album yet. They had just finished recording last week and the album was being released tomorrow and she had her debut concert tomorrow night.

"You're number one. Just think how big you'll be once you're album is released!" Mr. Vinadali said with a smile on his face. Ruthie smiled and restrained herself from jumping up and down. "I'll see you tomorrow." He called after Ruthie as she rushed out of the studio. Martin was waiting outside for her.

"Martin. Number one! I can't believe it!" Ruthie smiled.

"Why not? You're great everybody in town loves you." Martin said.

"Everybody?" Ruthie said looking at him with a smile on her face. Martin glanced at her and tried not to smile.

"Yup. Including me." He said shyly. "Hey, you want to go out tonight, you know like and celebrate?" Martin asked.

"Um...like a date?" Ruthie said nervously.

"Yeah. I guess...would you want it to be?" Martin asked.

"Yeah. Cool." Ruthie said smiling to herself. Martin pulled up to her house and stopped. Ruthie smiled at him. "Pick me up at eight?"

"Okay." Ruthie jumped up and ran out of the car.

* * *

Ruthie had spent the rest of the day getting ready for her date with Martin, she'd been waiting for a year for him to ask her out and now he finally was...but she couldn't help but feel like it was only because she was so famous now. But Ruthie shrugged it off.

"Ruthie, Martin's here," her mother called. Ruthie rushed downstairs and said goodbye to her mother. Martin was waiting outside.

"Hey." Ruthie said as she got in.

"Hey" Martin said. "Promenade?"

"Yeah" Martin took off and headed for the promenade. It was crowded at the promenade and everybody kept stopping Ruthie to talk to her. Even at the movies people were whispering behind her making it impossible for her to pay attention to the movie. Even when they were eating people came up to them.

"Hi Ruthie-"

"Hi." Ruthie growled.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked, Lisa was a girl from her school that she'd never even spoken to before.

"I'm kind of on a date." Ruthie said glaring at Lisa.

"Oh. Fine."Lisa walked away in a huff.

"I think you upset her." Martin said taking a bite of his pizza.

"So..."Ruthie said rolling her eyes.

"Well, they're your fans."

"So you want them disrupting us during our date."

"No of course not. But Ruthie, you're a celebrity when your album comes out tomorrow you're going to be huge. You have to get used to this." Ruthie looked down at her plate and shrugged.

"I know you're right." Ruthie smiled and leaned in and kissed Martin unexpectadly.

"Thanks." Martin said smiling. "We better head back you have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Ruthie was so excited. She rushed over to the studio to meet with Mr. Vinadali and then they headed out to San Francisco for the premiere of her album, her whole family was going to be there and Martin.

Ruthie was wearing a short black dress with high heels, she looked very sophisticated. The limo pulled up and Mr. Vinadali stepped out and held his hand out to lead Ruthie out. Ruthie smiled as cameras flashed picture after picture of her. She walked into the Hard Rock Cafe where the premiere was taking place. The album had already hit stores and were selling like crazy, she had to perform a couple of songs from the album here. Ruthie found the table where her family was sitting, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Sam, David, Martin and her parents.

"Hey everybody." Ruthie said smiling. She kissed her parents and hugged them.

"Ruthie you look so beautiful we are so proud of you." Eric said hugging her.

"Thanks."

"Ruthie you look amazing."Martin said hugging her. Ruthie smiled and pulled him over to her and kissed him on the lips. Her family started clapping and cheering. Ruthie giggled and rolled her eyes. "Good luck"

"Ruthie, you're on" Mr. Vinadali said. Ruthie waved to her family and headed for the stage.

"Now what you've all been waiting for debuting her single Sing A Little Louder, from her new album, Ruthie Camden." The announcer said starting off the round of applause. Ruthie walked on stage and smiled. The band began to play and Ruthie sang.

_Ever since I was a little girl  
I had one thing on my mind  
I never thought that it could be  
more then just a fantasy for me  
I would lock myself up in my room  
and Just  
Sing_

Now Its time to  
Sing a little louder  
and dont just walk away  
Just sing a little louder  
'Cause everything is gonna be okay  
Cause I know what I want  
and I know what I need  
and all I have to do is  
Just Sing a little louder (Oh)

Thought it was a dream  
something I imagined  
wondering how it possibly could happen  
But it did  
it was real  
and its true  
So I will

Sing a little louder  
I wont just walk away  
I'll sing a little louder  
'Cause everything is gonna be okay  
I know what I want  
and I know what I need  
so all have to do is  
Just Sing a little louder

Now its happening  
and I dont know what to do  
The spotlight is on me  
I'm staring out at you  
and your staring back  
waiting  
for me

To Sing a little louder  
I wont just walk away  
Just sing a little louder  
and everything will be okay  
I know what I want  
and I know what I need  
so all I have to do is  
Just Sing a little louder  
I wont just walk away  
Sing a little louder  
everything will be okay  
I know what I want  
and I know what I need  
so all I have to do is  
Just sing a little louder

* * *

Authors Note: Okay I was originally going to just stop this story and I even wrote the note and was going to post it but I couldn't I'm not the kind of writer who just quits a story. So here is the final chapter, yes I know its a short story but I finished it. This is how I intended it to end I just didn't know how to fill the rest of the story. I know it's bad but I hope you liked it, the song is another song I wrote and I hope you like it let me know what you think.

Thanks everyone for reading and check out my other stories they're much better. :)

Katie


End file.
